Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to techniques for storing data in a memory.
One or more embodiments may find application in buffer memories (or buffers), for example, of a circular type, which can be used for gathering data coming from different sensors.
Description of the Related Art
A marked trend in the sector of sensors envisages mutual integration of a number of sensors within modules in which there can be integrated also a data-collecting device or data collector capable of reading external sensors, such as, for example, motion sensors. As examples of most commonly used motion sensors there may be cited gyroscopic sensors, accelerometers, and magnetometric sensors.
For instance, within one and the same package it is possible to provide motion sensors in the form of inertial modules with six axes that comprise an accelerometer and a gyroscope by using just two layers (one for the sensors and one for an ASIC). Optionally, it is possible to add a magnetometer to the same package with an inertial module.
Sensors such as gyroscopes, accelerometers, and magnetometric sensors can supply their output data for example as digital data on two bytes for each of the three axes, so that each sensor issues the output data on 6 bytes: 2 bytes for the x axis, 2 bytes for the y axis, and 2 bytes for the z axis.
The data coming from the various sensors may be issued with rates or frequencies (Output Data Rate or ODR) that differ from sensor to sensor. It would be beneficial to store the data coming from the various sensors, with different ODRs, preventing the need to repeat the data unnecessarily and affording the possibility of reconstructing in a simple way the data of the various sensors as read from one and the same memory, such as for example, a buffer memory operating according to a FIFO (First-In/First-Out) scheme.